


Exit Plan

by Impreciselanguage



Series: July Prompts [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a rather unusual request of Nick Fury.</p>
<p>616-comics canon inspired with MCU influences (so far as characterization and Fury goes.)</p>
<p>Apologies to everyone who had originally seen this work - I accidentally deleted it while trying to remove a chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Plan

“What is this, Romanoff?” Nick Fury stared at the cell phone in his hand as if he had never seen one before. “You want me to do what now?”  


Natasha looked him in the eye as she repeated her previous statement: “Call me in forty minutes.”  


“Mind telling me *why*?”  


Natasha grimaced slightly. “It’s personal, Sir.”  


Fury raised an eyebrow. “Natasha, if you’re going to drag me into your personal business, don’t you think I deserve a little more than that?”  


“Yes.” There was a moment of silence as she considered what to say. Talking about anything outside of missions and briefings with Director Fury was almost unheard of – not just for her, but she hadn’t heard of anyone who had done it, outside of Steve Rogers, but Steve treated everyone with the respect they deserved*. “You remember Clint Barton.” It wasn’t a question. He was Nick Fury. He remembered.  


Both of Fury’s brows rose. “The archer? I thought you’d ended your partnership when you defected and I told you S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t allow you to bring civilians along on missions.”  


“We did. More or less.” Natasha wondered at calling Clint a civilian. He wasn’t an agent . . . or had any super powers to speak of . . . but he was still a costumed hero with a codename. A member of the Avengers. “He called me the other day. To ask me on a date.”  


“ So I take it you want me to be your exit in case it’s going badly.”  


“If you don’t mind.”  


“Don’t you have any other friends you could ask?”  


“No, Sir, I don’t.” Hill didn’t strike Natasha as the type to be sympathetic (and Natasha wouldn’t have blamed her for it in the least) and she couldn’t very well ask Steve as he was Clint’s team leader and more-or-less friend.  


After a moment, Fury nodded. “Okay, Romanoff, I’ll do it as a favor, because it’s you. But you’re perfectly capable of removing yourself from any type of situation without assistance, so I’m thinking the only difference here is, you actually care about this Barton, am I right?”  


“Completely, Sir,” Natasha replied. “I knew you’d understand. It’s why I asked you.”  


*It goes without saying, that Steve found quite a few people didn’t deserve his respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my July Prompts. This one was for: Bad Date Escape Plan, with a spy.


End file.
